


Cintura di castità

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mondo animale [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Furry, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Cain scoprirà che anche il morso di un ragno maschio può essere letale.





	Cintura di castità

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del 10° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE M/M cintura di castità.

Cintura di castità

Una luce rosso-aranciata invadeva il locale in modo soffuso, riflettendosi sui vetri dei bicchieri, delle bottiglie e del vecchio jukebox abbandonato.

Un cliente con un cappello a falde larghe scivolò fuori dalla porta, stringendosi il cappotto con quattro paia di mani.

Nel locale erano rimasti solo il barista, intento a pulire un bicchiere di vetro con una pezzuola lercia e due giovani uomini seduti sugli alti sgabelli di metallo, davanti al bancone.

“Quindi ti chiami Golia. Che nome insolito” disse il più giovane, appoggiando un paio di gomiti sul legno. Con un'altra mano era intento a bere un bicchiere di liquore ambrato.

Golia annuì, grattandosi la cicatrice sulla fronte. Osservava le quattro paia di gambe del più giovane con interesse, squadrandogli i glutei sodi.

“Sì. Non così tanto, sono nato abbastanza grosso” borbottò. Si piegò in avanti e prese una bottiglia, versando un altro bicchiere al più giovane. “Ripetimi il tuo nome, piuttosto”. Lo invogliò.

“Cain” rispose il più giovane. Aveva dei corti capelli castano chiaro e due iridi azzurro cielo.

Golia s'infilò una delle tante mani sotto la maglietta militare che indossava, grattandosi il petto.

“Senti, tutto questo bere mi ha fatto eccitare. Da quello che ho capito non disdegni un giro, quando è ben fatto” propose. Le sue labbra erano bollenti e se le deterse più volte con la saliva.

Cain negò con il capo.

“Anzi. Preferisco anche farlo solo con altri maschi. Scusa ufficiale? Tra di noi non ci mangiamo” disse. Gli fece l'occhiolino.

Il ragno uomo più grande gli afferrò il mento con irruenza.

“Mi piace questa politica” disse. Lo baciò con foga, Cain gemette, mentre le loro lingue s'intrecciavano.

Golia lo afferrò per un braccio.

“Vieni, casa mia non è vicina” sussurrò.

“Oh, facciamo da te. Non male, di solito sono abituato a farlo in albergo” ammise Cain.

Il barista alzò lo sguardo e li vide allontanarsi.

< Povero piccolo ingenuo. Golia sono mesi che viene in questo locale solo per spiarlo. All'inizio credevo lo volesse addirittura divorare e fosse una lunga caccia.

Qualunque sia quello che ha in mente, Cain è appena caduto nella sua 'tela' > pensò.

*******

Cain alzò lo sguardo, il corpo di Golia sovrastava il suo di stazza, le sue braccia erano nerborute e aveva segni di esplosioni e cicatrici su tutto il corpo.

“Sembri uno che ha fatto la guerra” ammise. L'altro lo accarezzava con movimenti ruvidi, sbattendolo contro il letto, arrossandogli la pelle. Cain sentiva le sue mani ovunque, mentre lo teneva immobilizzando con tutte e quattro le gambe. Gli teneva aperte le proprie cosce sottili.

“L'ho fatta. Ho partecipato alle ultime due grandi campagne contro le formiche” spiegò.

Cain inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Mi sa che siamo ragni di nazioni diverse. La mia specie è sempre stata abbastanza pacifica, femmine permettendo” rispose.

Golia ghignò.

< La mia specie era conosciuta come 'specie suicida', in fondo. Nessuno si sarebbe accorto anche se fossimo spariti. Invece, durante alcune piccole conquiste, abbiamo scoperto la laboriosa e avanzata tecnologia delle formiche.

Ci siamo evoluti e tu lo scoprirai presto > pensò. Iniziò a preparare il più giovane, stringendogli il membro in una mano e lo ascolto gemere di piacere. Lo penetrò persino nella fessura da cui produceva la ragnatela, godendosi i suoi sempre più forti mugolii.

Cain arrivò ad urlare di piacere, rabbrividendo ansante.

Golia lo penetrò con forza, Cain si lasciò guidare dalle sue spinte vigorose, andandogli incontro. Golia continuò a prenderlo, mentre Cain sentiva i propri muscoli rispondergli sempre di meno.

Golia gli mozzò il fiato con un bacio approfondito, intrappolandogli la lingua con la propria

Cain sgranò gli occhi e cercò inutilmente di urlare, mentre l'altro lo penetrava con un secondo membro.

< Che magia è questa?! > gridò mentalmente.

I membri di Golia divennero freddi, pesanti, Cain cercò disperatamente di respirare col naso. Golia lo lasciò andare e lo guardò boccheggiare, gridando in modo incontrollato di piacere e dolore.

“Vedi, la mia razza a questo punto moriva e la femmina era costretta a divorarci. Invece, adesso...” spiegò. Gli ricrebbe un membro, tra i suoi capelli si potevano intravedere delle antennine di metallo impiantate sul capo.

I membri di Cain si bloccarono dentro di lui, creando dei filamenti all'esterno che si trasformarono in una cintura di castità.

Cain gemette, cercando di togliersela, ma sentiva i due membri vibrare dentro di lui e non riusciva a smettere di mugolare eccitato. Venne, mentre i movimenti delle sue dita si facevano sempre più frenetici e imprecisi. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e gli sfuggì una lacrima, dalle sue labbra scivolava della saliva.

“... Rimane solo il motivo per cui lo facevamo: garantirci la fedeltà. Io sono un Argiope aurantia e tu ora sei mio” spiegò Golia.

Cain si abbandonò con braccia e gambe aperte, dimenando solo i fianchi.

“Ti abituerai e potrai continuare la tua vita. Semplicemente non potrai accoppiarti con nessun altro” spiegò Golia. Si sedette sul letto e lo issò tra le proprie braccia, accarezzandogli le labbra. “Da parte mia non preoccuparti, ti farò divertire in altro modo”.

Cain gemette.

“S-si dovrebbe... fare per... le uova...” biascicò.

“Oh, ma siamo entrambi maschi, in fondo”. Scherzò Golia, accarezzandogli il ventre.

< Se questa cintura di castità dovesse in qualche modo danneggiarsi o scaricarsi in futuro, gliene farò subito un'altra. Alla fine, la troverà una parte normale e desiderabile della sua vita > pensò.

Cain socchiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare alla sensazione di piacere, boccheggiando.

Golia lo baciò appassionatamente.

 


End file.
